Consumer and industrial electronic systems and devices are increasing in complexity and computation power, and often require additional system resources to keep up with modern, high-powered computer applications. New applications often deal with large amounts of data, thus requiring additional computing power to perform computations in reasonable amounts of time.
Computer system processors and support systems are evolving to provide more computation throughput in smaller packages. Further, many computer systems include parallel architectures and processors to increase the amount of computation power available in a system. Parallel systems increase the number of components and elements to provide the increased computational capacity.
Individual computer chips are being developed with higher density and high transistor counts for the individual devices. Standardization within the industry results in the creation of standardized computing, communication, memory, and display products having ever increasing sizes and capacities. Higher performing components consume larger amounts of energy to support new features and standards.
Modern computer systems require increasingly more computing power and functionality. System often have smaller form factors with limited capacity for additional components. These modern computer systems use the standardized components available for memory storage, computing, communications, and security. Increasing compute power or memory size is often achieved by utilizing higher power computer chips and large capacity memory chips. Such systems provide the compute power to support modern applications.